Woods
by BeautifulInfatuation
Summary: A journey begins. A girl steps onto the path to her destiny, which will be filled with love, friendship and happiness, but only if she accepts it. Will she? Or will she try and do everything to change it all back to normal? Can she let go of her past? Or will she let it devour her entirely? (Girl falls into ME story, maybe Mary Sue-ish)
1. Prologue - A New Path

**Author's note: I do not own J.R.R Tolkien's magnificent world. I only own the characters created by myself. **

Walking on the small path through the woods near my house was the beginning of a journey I would have imagined going differently. But destiny is something you cannot change. They say everyone chooses their own path, but with the path of destiny change is something that is not possible. All roads lead to there. Whether you like it or not.

Well, thinking about a taking a new path and direction was exactly what I was doing. And my journey began by walking to my friend's house, just on the other side of the woods. Two suitcases, a large bag and of course my beloved guitar with me, I was ready for my trip. I had packed everything, my photo albums, favourite books, laptop, and of course my clothes and shoes. Very important! Destination: Australia. And because travelling always had been something special, and to be honest, easy to me, this new trip would not be that much of a deal. Meeting different people, seeing different countries, just being somewhere else for a while. My parents had taken me almost everywhere in the last 21 years. And when I started college, I choose a study that allowed me to go away for a whole year.

But this trip was different. My year abroad was the year I met Aiden, Australian born and bred. Some people call it soul mates, perfect matches, true love or whatever. For me it does not have a name. It is a special bond you share with someone else. And that is that. Why label something that is as diverse as love?

I met him one day when he walked in the coffee corner I was working at that time. We can still laugh about this day, because, well, it was not one of my best days. When we met, I was having one of "those days", which with me means, a day filled with headache, and grumpiness. Who would have thought that the guy (you thought) you were meant to be with would walk in and order your coffee. Not me... He had seen me struggling with an annoying customer, and when my grumpy mood could not get any worse, my colleague spilled coffee all over my shirt. And what was Aiden's reaction? He laughed, right in my face. And because I was so fed up with everyone, I could not be polite anymore. So I "asked" him what kind of coffee he wanted, and "kindly" asked him to leave after that. And yes, I am still ashamed about that.

But it ended well, obviously. He apologised and asked me if I would be keen for a drink after my shift, so he could apologise properly. And hey, who would say no when a extremely handsome guy with gorgeous blue eyes asked you out on a date?

After this it all went very fast. We dated, and became a couple. And yes, I know it sounds tacky, but I thought he was the one. But the year came to an end, and I had to go back to the Netherlands, where I had to finish my last year in college. And let me tell you this, a relationship via Skype, is hard. We only got to see each other when he flew over with Christmas. But we lasted, and now, after graduating, and working to get enough money, I could finally go back to him.

_How will it go, after we haven't seen each other in 6 months? _I thought to myself. We loved each other, sure, but long distance relationships are not very successful most of the time. I thought about my family. They all loved Aidan, but they were also worried I would move to Australia and never come back. The subject of moving in together, which meant moving to either Australia or the Netherlands, was something that Aidan and I have been avoiding since it got serious. My family and friends are one of the most important things in my life. Imagining seeing them very often is to hard to even think about. Travelling is easy for me yes, but when you travel the return journey is also planned. It is decided that I will return, and when moving to another country to give your relationship a better change involves the risk of never returning. Which scared the death out of me. I needed to stop thinking about all this heavy stuff, and just see where these months would take me, and my relationship.

I changed my iPod to another song, which always lifted my spirit, and blocked away my thoughts (which is something that is not easily done)

**_It might seem crazy_**  
**_What I'm about to say_**  
**_Sunshine, she's here_**  
**_You can take a break_**  
**_I'm a hot air balloon_**  
**_That could go to space_**  
**_With the air_**  
**_Like I don't care_**  
**_Baby, by the way_**

**_Uh, because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Here come bad news_**  
**_Talking this and that (Yeah)_**  
**_Well, gimme all you got_**  
**_And don't hold back (Yeah)_**  
**_Well, I should probably warn you_**  
**_I'll be just fine (Yeah)_**  
**_No offense to you_**  
**_Don't waste your time_**  
**_Here's why_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Happy_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_My level's too high (Happy)_**  
**_To bring me down_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_I said (Happy happy)_**  
**_Bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_My level's too high (Happy, happy)_**  
**_To bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_I said_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Happy, happy_**  
**_Bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_My level's too high (Happy, happy)_**  
**_To bring me down (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Can't noting (Happy, happy)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_I said_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_C'mon_**

I raised the volume and started singing along.

I did not notice the air changing. And did not notice my surroundings changing.

And then, everything went black.

**Another note: I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, it is just a start:) Please let me know what you think! X (The song in this chapter is: Happy by Pharrell Williams) **


	2. Chapter 1 - Darkness

**A Note: Hello there! Thank you for reading my story! It is based upon some of my own experiences, which makes it kind of personal. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R Tolkien's magnificent world and characters. I only own those created by myself.**

* * *

**(**Text written like this is originally spoken in Dutch, which is mine, and also my characters mother language, I also wanted to clear up, that all her thoughts are also in Dutch, but I do not think this is very important to know…)

(**Text written in bold is spoken in Elfish)**

* * *

Trees where the first thing I saw when waking up. And these trees were enormous, in all different kind of shapes and forms. Their grey barks not seeming alive at all. Like al the life had been sucked out of them. Their roots where sticking out of the ground, which made it almost impossible to see the very narrow stone path leading right trough_. This does not seem like the woods back home at all. _I thought. There the simple oak trees stand within an ocean of ferns. The sun always shining through the, not so thick, roof of leaves. In this wood, there was no light. And without light, there will be no life. The only thing that could survive in such conditions, were weeds. Sticking out of the ground like a disease, it covered the whole forest. Well as far as I could see anyways.

And at this moment they were annoyingly poking me in the back. 'Argh' I stood up with a grunt. My head was killing me, my vision was blurred by black spots, my heart was racing and I was shaking heavily. 'What the hell happened to me?' 

* * *

'**Do you think we made a mistake by brining her here?' **The woman asked her husband.** 'I do not think so, the world is in great need, and she is what they need. She is the only remedy.' **He answered, while looking down upon her small façade lying on the soiled ground.** 'But why there? Why in that awful place? Why did you bring her there, you know how the Wood-elves think about humans?' **The woman asked him heatedly. **'You know what will happen if they find her!' **

That made him think, what would happen if they caught her? The elves had been wary for quite some time now, since the arrival of the necromancer in the old fortress Dol Guldur. And since the ring had been found al those years ago, the enemy and the dark had been growing more powerful. **'It was not my purpose to send her there. But someone, or something interfered. Even my powers could do nothing about that. Somebody else is meddling with everything. But trust me, she will be all right. **

**But now, there is nothing we can do for her, she is on her own'. **

* * *

I looked around me, and surprisingly I found my suitcases, bag and guitar, just lying a few meters away. 'Well that is a welcome surprise'. I started to walk towards my bags, when a wave of pain overcame me, which brought me to my knees. This must be the worst headache I had ever had. And trust me I had had some terrible headaches. For seven years they had plagued my life. You think they would go away eventually, but well, they became worse, up to the point of never leaving. I had tried everything. From medicines that made me depressed, taking a MRI scan to see if I did not had a tumour, to drastically changing my diet and taking all these kind of herbs and vitamins. Nothing had worked. So I accepted the fact that I was broken somehow, and that I would be living with a headache for the rest of my life. Tiring is it not?

I took a deep breath and stood up again, I walk slowly to my luggage and put them all together. Now I only had to figure out where the hell I was, and how the hell I was going to get myself and my luggage out of there. _Piece of cake. _'Sooo, where am I? I asked myself. 'Are there any human beings near that could help me? I screamed in no particular direction. Which made my head ache in protest again. _Okay, no screaming, got it. _I tried walking around a bit, but then I tripped over a root. 'Fuck' I cursed. Now I was lying in the dirt again, for the second time today, and it was definitely not my favourite place to be.

I sat up, and looked at my aching hands. The small wounds were leaking bright red blood. But my hands were not the only place where my blood was leaving. I felt lightheaded, because the only reasonable explanation of all this madness had been the fact that I must be having a jetlagged dream. But who bleeds in a dream?

Fright was slowly moving through my body. This forest felt wrong. I was not supposed to be here. Panic also made his appearance, and I had to start breathing very slowly to stop myself from hyperventilating. I hugged my knees to my chest and started sobbing into them.

The sobbing became less over some time, how long I do not know. But I was out of tears for the moment. _What am I supposed to do? _Was the last thing I though before exhaustion overcame me, and I fell in a dreamless, with darkness filled sleep.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading another chapter. It's quite short, because I am have a lot of preparations to do this week for Christmas! I will update as soon as possible. **

**Merry Christmas! X Kristie **


	3. Chapter 2 - Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R Tolkien's magnificent world and characters. I only own those created by myself.**

* * *

(Text written like this is originally spoken in Dutch, which is mine, and also my characters mother language, I also wanted to clear up, that all her thoughts are also in Dutch, but I do not think this is very important to know…)

**(Text written in bold is spoken in Elfish)**

* * *

I woke up because of the sound of soft voices coming from somewhere near me. 'What did you say?' I asked the "random" person, because first of all I did not understand a word, it all sounded like gibberish and second I couldn't hear him/her/it, I don't know, very well, as the sound of my heart pounding in my ears made it hard to hear anything.

I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was afraid of whom (or what) I might see. _Maybe I'm back home_. I thought hopefully. I cracked one eye open, and suddenly I was grabbed roughly, and put on my feet. The thing is, if you put a human who was out conscience just a second ago, on her feet so unexpectedly. She. Will. Fall. Common knowledge you would think. It seemed that this person did not have the knowledge of that. And to save myself I had to clutch his arm to keep myself from falling. Which apparently made him angry. Because he shoved me away, which made me fall into the dirt anyway. Life's a bitch. I found myself lying in the dirt. Again.

'What the hell is your problem, you ass?' I screamed. But I became silent when I took in my assaulter's look. And to make it even better. There was not one person standing with me, there were about ten. And they were surrounding me. _Great, where's the party?_ I thought cynically.

But what made me loose my voice, and so replaced my anger with fright and wonder, was that those men, as I could now see, all carried a bow, and the arrows were pointed at my face. Not the most comfortable way to wake up. And above that, they were wearing very odd and freaky clothes. 'HA, who are you? The elves of the wood? Do you have to defend your kingdom from the dwarves?' And still no reaction. They just kept looking at me like I was the freak, and were speaking Chinese or something.

_Okay, maybe English? First language of the world? _'Hello, my name is Julia, can you tell me were I am. And maybe just to ease my curiosity. Why are you wearing those costumes?' Yes, my mother had thought me some manners. I could see the lights switching on in their up till know very very dark and empty heads. Then one of them stepped forward, and asked me, in a quite aggressive way if you would ask me: 'Who are you, and what is your business here?' I frowned, hadn't I just asked them about this place. 'If I would know where I was I wouldn't have asked you, Sherlock.' My irritation had taken the upper hand. And adding to my irritation was my exhaustion, because sleeping on a wet dirty ground is not really that pleasant you might say. To say my patience running thin would be an understatement. 'And btw I don't even want to be here.' I said arrogantly. Sometimes I really had to think about what came out of my mouth, because now they were even angrier than before. _Oops. _

I was now taking a closer look at the man who had spoken to me. _Why does he look familiar? Do I know any elves? Ha, funny Juul. _But really he did look familiar. I looked at him again. Greyish/green clothes, a large bow, long blond hair braided behind the ears, pointy ears, and very clear blue eyes. _Oh my God, did I land into Middle Earth or something? _Then he said something weird to one of his companions. And it was a language I had not heard before. _Breath in, breath out. _Panic was rising in my body again. Keeping myself calm, I didn't notice two of the men coming up behind me until they grabbed my arms. Again. 'Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Legolas could you tell them to let me go, I won't do anything, I don't even know where I am for god sakes!' That was a mistake, using his name. He looked at me with horror, and said something else to the man holding me. They began dragging me away from my luggage. _Oh no, not going to happen. _'If you forget my luggage, I will find you. You hear me? Take all of my freaking luggage. NOW.' Overreacting was one of my many talents, as my friends would say. I saw Legolas looking at the bags like another alien had landed. Then he grabbed my guitar case, and I went nuts. 'Don't damage my guitar. Please I beg you. Don't damage my guitar?' I asked him desperately. He looked at me again, but did not say anything. I started struggling so bad I hit one of the men in the face with my elbow.

I tried to run to my bags.

But then he caught up, and everything went black. Again.

* * *

**'Father, we have captured a young human. Just a few kilometres away from the gate'. ** I said as I walked up to where my father was seated upon his throne. **'What was a human doing in my realm? So close to the gate nonetheless.' **He asked me. **'I do not know father, first she was speaking in a strange language, and then she switched to the common tongue.' **I was pacing. Who was this girl? And why is she here? **'A strange tongue, you say, as in one of the forgotten ones?' **My father, king Thranduil, asked me. **'No father, to me it sounded as not from this world. But that is not what concerns me the most.**' I said as I looked my father in the eyes, who was now listening even more closely. **'When we started taking her, she spoke my name, and asked if we could bring her belongins with her. One seemed most important to her.' **_What is a guitar? Is it a weapon from another world? _I thought, starting to get scared, because we had brought everything with us. **'She knew your name?' **My father asked me worryingly. **'What have you done with her?' 'We had to knock her unconscious because she kept fighting and struggling. Now she is being put in one of the cells. The strange packs she had with her, we brought them with us. **Again thinking about her reaction when she thought we were leaving everything. **'Do not open these packs as you call them, until I give permission to do so, understand? And when the human wakes up, bring her to me'. **He sat down on his throne and dismissed me. **'Go check on her will you son? I want her to be watched at all times.' 'Yes father.' **I said.

And I left the great hall, to go check on the girl. Locked in one of our unbreakable cells.


End file.
